Guerra
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Level 5 a cometido muchas equivocaciones: matarón a Atsuya, dijeron que Endo se casará con Natsumi...pero, no pensaron en las consecuencias ¿que ocurrirá cuando el ejercito de fans se revelen en contra suyo?
1. ¡¡Los preparativos!

**Dedicado a:** todas las fans del Endaki, Goensumi (o GoenNastsu) y tambien a las fans del Kido super-sobre protector

**Advertencias: **este fic puede ser visto por todas las edades, apareceran guerras que tendran mas de divertido que de conflictivo, cualquier semajanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia y... Level 5 sigue teniendo Inazuma eleven

* * *

><p><strong>En un cuartel militar a las afueras de Madrid<strong>

-estamos listos! -dijo una chica de pelo y ojos marrones vestida de militar llamada María

-ES EL MOMENTO DE LA VENGANZA!- dijo un chico muy parecido a la chica llamado Mike

SI! -dijo María sacando su varita y invocando un casco de guerra- quienes iran?

-Mike saca su libretita- ...mmm...van a ir...mmm...cristy-chan, Claudia, silver-tan, cecishida, Shouko-Marigold, Kiki-chan, Dark-Mikami, andros34... ¿me falta alguno?

-María sentada en un trono- creo que no...

-^^U de donde sacaste ese trono?

-DE MI IMAGINACION! T^T no me comprenden... ¿quien va de la serie?

-pues... Midorikawa, Rika, Kazemaru, Haruna, Kido porque va Haruna, Fudo porque va Kido, Sakuma porque le dijiste que habrian pinguinos, Goenji porque la guerra tambien tiene que ver con su vida amorosa, Fubuky porque le hacia ilucion y... Endo ¿como lo obligaste?

-una laaaaaarga historia...

**Flashback...**

-con unas tijeras- vas a ir o el balon de futbol muere

-NOO! Porfavor hare cualquier cosa T^T -dijo Endo

-¿cualquier cosa?

-si, lo que sea

-hasta ir a la guerra?

-no, eso es muy peligroso

-saca un gasolina y un mechero- si no quieres ir...

-NO! Ire a la guerra pero no le hagas daño a Balonisto

**Fin del flashback...**

-¿Balonisto?

-al parecer es el nombre del balón...

-vaaaale...

-Andreína va a ir?-dijo María mientras limpiaba su espada laser

-Andreína aparece de repente en el cuartel- NI DE BROMA! además, alguien tendra que sacarles de la carcel...

-que fe nos tienes TT^TT

-ya, ya... a por cierto, ya llegaron los demás

-DEJALES ENTRAR! TENEMOS QUE PLANEAR EL ATAQUE A LEVEL 5!

-abre la puerta y entran todos los que van a ir a la guerra-

-HOLA A TODOS!-dijo María

-LES ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO!-dijo Mike

-es un honor estar aqui ¡ENDAKI AL PODER!-dijo Cristy-chan

-ASI SE HABLA! -dijo María chocando los cinco con Cristy

-porque vamos a hacer lo que tengamos que hacer para que Endo y Aki sean felices juntos y nadie lo podra evitar! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!- dijo Silver-tan mientras que todos se alejan un poco asustados

**después de hacer el plan**

-muy bien, ahora nos tenemos que ir a Japon

-SE ARREPENTIRAN DE TODO Y NO SABRAN QUE LES PASO! -dijo Cesishida con una espresion macabra que despues cambia para ver a Kazemaru con un espresion tierna- verdad Kaze-chan?

-lastima que no pudo venir Chuck Norris, con él tendriamos la batalla ganada...-dijo Mike

**en el aeropuerto**

-¿porque traen tanto equipaje? ^^U- dijo Mike a todas las chicas que van a ir a Japon-

-es...que...aqui...llevamos...la...dinamita...-dijo Claudia con un equipaje de 3 o 4 metros

-y...aqui...estan...las armas...-dijo María con una maleta parecida

-¿donde vamos a meter los misiles?-dijo Haruna

-como me sacaron de la carcel?-dijo Andros34

-tuvimos que usar parte de la dinamita ^^-dijo María

-¿saben que estamos en un aeropuerto y nos puede oir la poli, verdad?-dijo un Endo muy enojado

-¡¿porque tengo que ir yo?

-porque tu eres el anzuelo-dijo Mike muy tranquilo

-¡¿QUE? ¡¿porque no podia ser otro?

-es que tu tienes la culpa de que tengamos que ir a Japon...ahora calla y ayudame a llevar los misiles-le explico Mike

-donde pongo las bazucas?-dijo danna-pazha

-no se, ¿creen que nos dejaran pasar con todo esto al avion?-dijo Mike dubitativo

-claro, ¿porque no nos iban a dejar?-le dijo María

**en la entrada al avion**

-¿que llevan en esas maletas?-dijo la Azafata

-en una maleta misiles, en otra bazucas, en otra bombas fetidas, ¿que habia en esa, Cristy-chan?-le dijo María con tranquilidad

-creo que bates llenos de sangre y cadaveres

-a vale, pueden pasar

-muchas gracias ^^

**en el avion (clase VIP)**

-yo creia que era mejor ir a Japon pasando desapersividos...-dijo Mike

-¿esto lo hacen siempre?-dijo Kazemaru

-solo cuando quieren pasar desapersividas...-.-

-It's raining men ¡ALLELUYA! Its raining men ¡AMEN!-cantaban karaoke las chicas en el avion

**En el aeropuerto de Japon**

-que bien que pasamos desapersividos en el avion, así nadie sabra que vinimos a Japon-dijo María

-si!

- -.- ¡¿desapersividas?-dijeron los chicos con cara de no haber dormido

-¿puedo preguntar algo? -dijo Shouko Marigold

-Sí, lo que quieras

-¿porque vino Kido?

es que yo no pienso defraudar la ancestral forma de llevarse con los otros hijos de tus padres -como si estuviera dando un discurso- si así es, una relación amor/odio todo el tiempo, eso es ser hermanos, pelear, quererse, jugar, insultar, molestar, ayudar, estar juntos y separados, en fin mil cosas contradictorias a la vez. Y como yo soy el hermano mayor debo proteger y ayudar a Haruna!

-SI! ASI ES!-respondieron María, Mike y Goenji

-^^U

-y donde nos vamos a quedar?

-en un hotel, con piscina, bar, restaurant y todas las comodidades...

-porque estemos en guerra no significa que lo pasemos mal... POR ESO NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAS!-dijo una muy emotiva María

-^^U

-pero si a ti no te gusta comprar...

-hay una diferencia entre comprar en una tienda normal y aburrida...O comprar en Japon, mientras piensas, yo me voy de compras...-desaparece-

-ya nos va a gastar todo nuestro dinero en compras de Japon -.-

-necesitamos hacer compras para la guerra ¿no?-dijo Cristy-chan

-María aparece de repente con un monton de bolsas- si, tienes razon

Claudia: ¿que? ¿como? ¿pero si tu...? ¡¿QUE?

-es que Kannon me trajo 4 horas antes en el pasado, ya compre la bomba, el misil, el protector solar, la pistola de fuego, la metralleta, el casco de guerra que se me quedo, una espada, un cuchillo, un balon de soccer para Goenji y... creo que no me compre otra cosa... ¡ah, si! La bomba nuclear que me pidio Andreína-explico María

-¿donde se han metido los lideres de la guerra?

-Mido, esta comprandose un helado y Rika creo que dijo que tenia que buscar a alguien a no se donde para no se que de armas ilegales en el pais... NADA IMPORTANTE!

-a por cierto ya vimos la peli de Inazuma eleven ^^-explico Mike

-no me gusto ¬¬ le puse muchas esperanzas y no salio Masato, ni nadie que valga la pena solo Kannon, y los primeros minutos de la peli es un resumen de la serie ¬¬ -dijo María

-a mi me gusto...-le dijo Mike

-si no sale Masato la peli no es buena... -.-le respondio María

-como vamos a llegar a Level 5?

-no sep...

-porque alguien...-ve a María- ...hizo que me quitaran el carnet de conducir-dijo Mike

-¡¿Y YO QUE CULPA TENGO?

-aparece Midorikawa comiendo un helado de 20 bolas- de que hablan?

-HELADO! -María le quita el helado-

-TT-TT mi heladoooo...

-de que ese sabor azul?

-es de pitufo-explicaron María y Midorikawa

-OoO

-pero, no se han utilizado pitufos para su elaboracion ^^

-creo que deberiamos ir al hotel, mañana empezaremos con el plan...-dijo Mike

-VENGARSE DE LEVEL 5!- dijo o mas bien grito María

**Continuara...**


	2. ¡¡Empieza la guerra!

María: por el cada vez mejor capi anterior (es mi primer fic con tantos reviews en tan pocos dias ^^-) he decidido hacer la conti, porque... -sale una tarima y se viste con un traje- YO TENGO UN SUEÑO!

Mike: ya estamos otra vez ¬¬

María: que las parejas de Inazuma eleven vuelvan a su estabilidad anterior, y que Kannon y Masato sean felises con las abuelas que se merecen y por eso...

Mike: -sin escuchar a María- Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece pero el día en que nos pertenesca seremos asquerosamente ricos y nada ni nadie podra evitalo mientras tanto seguimos aqui.

María: ...tambien tengo una hipotesis y es que Level 5 no cometio un error, si no que ellos dijeron que Endo se casaria con Natsumi en Inazuma eleven Go no que pasaria toda su vida con ella puede que por alli alla un divorcio que no nos han comentado pero que nosotros sabemos que esta alli esperando a aparecer cuando menos lo esperemos...

Mike: -rueda los ojos- que empiese el capi de una vez

* * *

><p>Un niño llamado Mike de 14 años y pelo marron se estaba levantando tranquilamente ese día soleado y tan feliz y alegre, cuando... <em>¡PLAF! ¡BOOM! ¡CABUN!<em> -tenemos buenos efectos especiales XD-

- ¡¿ALGUIEN CONSIGUIO HACER UNA SUPER TECNICA NUEVA?-dijo o más bien grito Endo a lo que todos ignoraron

- Lo siento, Mike-dijo María con un poco de arrepentimiento- no crei que la pruba de armas podria hacer caer el techo ^^U

- vale...pero... ¡¿PODRIAS PARARTE DE ENCIMA DE MI? ¡ME ESTAS APLASTANDO!

- ¡¿Estas bien María? -se habia abierto la puerta de la habitacion de los chicos y habian entrado las chicas preocupadas-

- Si, creo que estoy bien- dijo María, pero despues recordo algo y salio presurosa de la habitacion-

- Que le habra pasado ahora? -dijo Mike

- QUE PASA AQUI? -dijeron los chicos que se acababan de levantar vieron que ya no tenian techo-

- Fue la pruba de armas -dijo Endo -el otro día las probaron sobre mi

-Y fue el mejor día de nuestra vida -dijo Claudia a lo que todos asintieron

**-2 horas después-**

-Listo, ya esta tooooooodo listo -dijo María -ya podemos irnos sin problemas

-Que fuiste a hacer? -pregunto Midorikawa

-Ir a buscar a unas per... -aparece una luz azul-

-HOLA! -aparece Kannon con algunas personas atras-

-Ya era hora, crei que no llegarian-le dijo María un poco molesta

-es que tuve que hacer unas paradas... no sabes lo que es buscar a algunas personas sin saber donde estan

-Nee...María-chan ¿quienes son esos? -dijo Haruna asombrada

-Ah! cierto ustedes no los conocen...aun...-dijo María dandose cuenta- pues... son: Haruna, el entrenador Endo, Fubuky, el entrenador Kido, Fudo, Goenji, Kazemaru, Tenma parecido a Endo, Tsurugi que tiene una capa y la personalidad de Fudo y el llorón del capitan Takuto que veran dentro de 10 años en el futuro -se dan la mano todos

-NO SOY UN LLORON!

-¿que dices? ¡Si en cada capitulo nuevo estas llorando! -dijo Mike

-So...Soy entrenador? -dijo Endo emocionado- ESE FUTURO ES MAGNIFICO!

-di eso otra vez y estaras autorizandonos a cabar tu tumba -dijo Silver-tan apuntandole con un cuchillo

-Señor Goenji es un placer conocerle, yo y mi hermano hemos esperado este momento toda nuestra vida, lastima que él no este aqui...-le dijo Tsurugi a Goenji un poco avergonzado

-Y porque nos llamaste María-chan? -le pregunto Fubuky del futuro que estaba siendo acosado por un grupo de chicas (y él mismo)

-Pues, veran... ustedes saben el pequeño accidente de Level 5 ¿no?

-Si -dijeron todos menos lo Endos

-Nosotros no! -dijeron los Endos

-Pues que mi abuela no es Aki -dijo Kannon

-Y YO NO SE QUIEN ES MI ABUELA! -dijo Masato- temo desaparecer en cualquier momento...

-COMO PERMITISTE TAL DESGRACIA! -pregunto el Endo del pasado al Endo del futuro

-EH! QUE YO SOY TÚ! tienes la misma culpa que yo

-Tranquilos! No se desesperen... esto es como si hubieran fases: la locura (Level-5 y su declaracion "oficial") y establece la determinacion (separar a Endo y a Natsumi) la paranoia: Si Endo, y esa es toda la historia hasta ahora... -dijo Michel

-Espera, ¿con quien nos casamos?

-Mejor dicho te vas a separar de... Y te casaras con Aki ^^

-Estos viajes en el tiempo son un dolor de cabeza...-le dijo Mike a María

-SAQUENOS DE AQUI! -dijeron Fubuky y Kazemaru del futuro siendo absorvidos por una ola de fan-girls quitandoles la ropa

-HAYA VAMOS! -dijeron lo Fubuky y Kazemaru del pasado- AAAAAH NOS ABSORVEN!

-Vamos a Level 5!- dijo María

-SI!

-Y EN DONDE VAMOS? -dijo Mike

-buena pregunta...-dijo María- no habia pensado en eso...-todos se caen al piso-

**3 horas después en la parada de autobús**

-aun no llega el autobús...

-estoy cansada...

-tengo sueño

-Zzzz

-Mamá cuentame un cuento

-NO SOY TU MADRE!

-me da igual...

-QUIERO UN HELADO!

-Ten Mido-le dio un helado Kaze123

-Esto no funciona! -dijo con enfado María cogiendo unos balones de futbol- Goenjis y Tsurugi vengan conmigo -se van los cinco

-_PAF! ¡BROGG! ¡BADABAM!_-

-Listo, ahora ya nos traeran el autobus-vuele María frotandose las manos

-¿que hiciste? -dijo Mike del lugar en de donde salian María, Tsurugi y los Goenjis

-No quieres saberlo...

**En Level 5**

-Listo, ya estamos preparados... Mike...-Mike le entrega las armas correspondientes a cada uno-

-¡vamos a luchar hasta el final final finalisimo de los tiempos! ¡A que la unión hace la fuerza!-dijo Shouko-Marigold gritandole al edificio- POR EL ICHIRIKA!

-Asi se habla! -le dijo Rika chocando las manos

-Donde esta Aki-chan? -dijo Cristy-chan

-Pues... Tenma no le dejo venir

-NO ME METAS EN TUS RESPUESTAS!

-La verdad es que se quedo en casa imprimiendo la declaracion de guerra

-ha llegado el momento de que paguen por sus pecados y seremos quienes se encarguen de hacerlos pagar! LOS DESTROZAREMOS! -dijo Dark Mikami

-POR ATSUYA! -dijo Danna Pazha

-¿porque nosotros no tenemos armas? -dijo Goenji al ver que Tsurugi, Goenji del pasado y Masato solo tenian balones de futbol

-Tengo mis razones...

-ENDAKI AL PODER!-dijo Cristy-chan corriendo junto a todos hasta la puerta de Level 5

-NO SE ABRE! -dijo Kido empujando la puerta-

-Y después tu eres él listo...-le dijo Fudo- esta cerrada

-pero no con cualquier cosa-les dijo María examinado la cerradura-

-ES UN PUZZLE!-dijo Mike viendo la puerta con horror

-¿y...que es eso? -les pregunto kiki-chan

-Pues... ¿has jugado el profesor Layton? Es un video-juego desarrollado por Level 5 que consiste en ir respondiendo puzzles para seguir con el juego

-Nosotros tenemos todos lo juegos-dijo Mike un poco avergonzado- fue nuestro primer juego para NDS

-Veamos de que es este puzzle...-dijo Sophia

-Hola soy Luke-aparece un niño parecido a Ichinose pero con acento ingles y el pelo más claro

-MI QUERIDO!-Rika salta a abrazarle

-No...soy...Ichi...nose...

-Rika! QUE AHOGAS AL POBRE LUKE!

-Rika lo suelta- gracias...-dijo colocandose bien el sombrero- el profesor Layton me envia para ayudarles con este puzzle:

_"10 hermanos viven juntos. Imagina que Luke fuera el octavo de la familia. La hija mayor nació despues que el segundo hijo y antes que el tercero. El cuarto hijo nació nació antes que la segunda hija, y después que la hija mayor. No hay ningún chico entre la tercera y la cuarta hija. ¿El antepenúltimo miembro de esta familia es niño o niña?"_

-¿Eh? ¡No he entendido nada! -dijo Endo desesperado

-Aqui dice que los unicos que podran seguir seran aquellos que sepan resolver el puzzle-dijo Mike leyendo un poco más abajo

-NO ME GANARAN! LEVEL 5 CAERA AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!-dijo María golpeando la puerta

-¿lograran pasar ese primer obstaculo? ¿lograra María pasar esa prueba?-dice Mike con voz de narrador

-CLARO QUE SI! NO ME DEJARAN FUERA! LEVEL 5 CAERA POR MAS PRUBAS QUE ME PONGAN EN EL CAMINO!

-¿sabias que Level 5 tambien creo Dragon Quest 9?

-¡¿QUE?-chillo María

-si, ademas fue fundado en 1998

-¡¿Y TU QUE HACES LEYENDO LA BIOGRAFIA DEL ENEMIGO?

-Tengo que informarme para saber como derrotarles...

**Continuara...**

_Pd: en la serie de Inazuma eleven Go aparece más gente de las imagenes que ponen en la pagina (no es seguro ya que esta en Wikipedia) pero al parecer tambien saldran Sakuma, Tobitaka y Hiroto http:/ 1. bp .blogspot . com / -TV9UdIELJKM/ Th9yAA2LhhI / AAAAAAAAALA/ MtkRiMCntxA/ s1600/ Hiroto . jpg_


	3. ¡¡Las trampas! y ¿Ichinose?

-listo tengo la solucion-dijo María, después de 4 días 3 horas 52 minutos y 35 segundos había logrado decifrar la clave para entrar a Level 5- la solución es más facil que la que esperaba... ¡KANNON VEN AQUI!

-señora, sí señora!

-quiero que...-le empezo a susurrar unas cosas- ¿entendido?

-SI!-se va-

-vale, ¿que le dijiste?-le pregunto Mike

-Nada, que fuera a buscar a unas personas que me amenazaron con no aparecer... y creeme que te amenazen por review no es muy bonito...

-Pero, si te reiste con las amenazas

-le quitas emocion... -.-

-aparece una luz azul-

-AAAAAAH!-se asusto María- KANNON DEJA DE APARECER ASI!

-Pero, porque trajiste a Tsunami-chan y Hiroto-chan? ¿y que hacen llorando?-dijo Cristy-chan

-es que al parecer tienen algo que decirles

-ULVIDA ME HA DICHO QUE ME DEJARIA SI NO PARTICIPABA EN LA GUERRA! Y ME DEJARIA POR SAKUMA! TT^TT

-Y TOUKO ME HA DICHO QUE SI NO PATICIPABA A QUE EL ENDAKI Y EL ICHIRIKA CONTINUARAN ME MATABA!

-mi cariñin y yo tenemos muchos fans ^^

-Callen par de llorones!- les dijo Mike- no que fuera tan grave la solteria es muy buena, comoda, y no hay quien te agobie - todas las chicas le dedican una mirada asecina

-Y TU TAMBIEN CALLATE!-le pasa rosando a Mike una bala y un cuchillo

-¿sa...sayuri?-dijo Mike aterrado

-honoka yukki hatsumomo endo reportandose a la micion desu-

-teniente sayuri koetsuji presente y al centro-cargando sus 4 pistolas y las derringers de sus brazos-

-Silvia-chan presentandose

-Crash Bandicoot aqui para ayudarles

-ustedes en que van a ayudarnos a entrar?-pregunto Endo

-yo las ayudare con cualquier calculo en la pirotécnica si quieren ,soy buena incendiando cosas y manejo bien cualquier tipo de arsenal , y recomendaría ak47 para todos ,proporcionan una nitida vision del dolor antes del desastre-mirada psicópata-ademas les juro que romper una puerta no sera dificultad-mostrando su arsenal (muchas muchas muchas armas)-

-yo no soy buena disparando ,soy mejor con las armas como espadas o cuchillos trazando planes y recolecctando informacion -le dijo Honoka sacandole filo a una espada

-pues yo...tengo el rayo CORTEX VORTEX del doctor neo cortex, mi hermana mayor, coco bandicoot puede hackear cualquier cosa, tengo a aku aku de mi lado, tengo un rayo paralizador (se lo robe a cortex), tengo un rayo desintegrador (cortex no sabe que se lo pedi *prestado*)

-O.O no usaran eso contra mi ¿verdad?-dijo Endo- además ese futuro no se ve tan malo

-¡¿QUE NO ES TAN MALO?-Kii-chan Cherry le da un golpe- VUELVE A DECIR ESO QUE NO VERAS ESE "maravilloso" FUTURO!

-bueno, le he llamado para una cosa -dijo María- ese niño de allí nos ha dicho que tenemos que responder a una pregunta para entrar pero no sabemos la respuesta y dice que solo podrán entrar aquellos que sepan la respuesta

-entonces quieres que la rompamos ¿no? NINGUN PROBLEMA APARTESE!-Sayuri y Mike se acercan con su arsenal de armas y empiezan a disparar a diestra y siniestra hasta que la puerta se cae-

-PORFIN!

-aunque tengo una pregunta- Claudia se acerca a Luke- la respuesta era chico ¿verdad?

-Sip

-LO SABIA!-dijo Claire Beacons- esto se me da bien X3

-ADELANTE MIS VALIENTES! -dijo Midorikawa

-POR ATSUYA!-dijo Dana Pazha

-POR EL ENDAKI!- dijo Cristy-chan

-POR LAS INVITACIONES A LA BODA QUE NO NOS DEJARON ENVIAR!-dijeron honoka, sayuri y María

-NOS ABSORVEN!-dijeron Fubuky y Kazemaru del futuro siendo absorvidos por las fans-girls

-dejennos a nosotras tambien!-dijo Shouko se va corriendo- POR EL ICHIRIKA!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-bien, vamos a poner el plan en marcha-dijo María- solo nos hace falta un mapa

-creo que tengo uno por aqui-dijo Honoka sacando un mapa gigante de Level 5- No me miren así! Soy buena buscando informacion!

-vale, los pasos son:

1.- Infiltrarrnos

-creo que ya hicimos eso-dijo Kaze143

2.-pegar a Endo -todos le dan un golpe a Endo-

-AH! ME DOLIO!-le vuelven a dar un golpe-

-no grites!

3.-pasar las trampas

4.- llegar a la oficina principal y cambiar la historia

-alguna pregunta?

-¿ese es todo el plan? -pregunto Fudo-

-pues es muy corto...-dijo Tsurugi-

-Es muy buen plan!- se quejo María- y me pueden enviar más por review...

-Crei que habias dicho que solo se parecia a Fudo-dijo Midorikawa

-es una mescla extraña: tiene capa como Kido, tiene la apariencia y el caracter de Fudo, y las habilidades de Goenji- dijo Endo del futuro- es muy extraña e interesante su actitud

-yo tenia que hacer algo contigo...-le da un golpe a Endo del futuro-

-auch ¿y eso porque?-se quejo Endo del futuro

-porque he visto el preview del capi 18!-le dijo María- si veo algo como un beso en la serie con tu "mujer" ya te vas a ir despidiendo de Kannon! Que por más mono y adorable sigue siendo tu nieto!

-vale lo siguiente es pasar las trampas-dijo Dark Mikami-

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-MONJES MOMIA SOMBI!-grito María- CORRED! CORRED!

-CABALLERO OSCURO!- Tsurugi derribó a todos los monjes momia asecinos

-Bien hecho, joven aprendiz-le dijo Goenji

-SAPOS BABOSA MORTAL!-grito Silvia-chan-

-TOMA ESTO! SUCIO SAPO!-le disparo Sayuri-

-AAAh un conejito-Haruna cogio un conejito- E...ES UN CONEJITO SOMBI!

-DAME ESO!-Kido del futuro y del presente le quitan el balon a los Goenjis-

-PINGUINO EMPERADOR Nº 7-grito Kido del futuro-

-PINGUINO EMPERADOR Nº 3!- gritaron Kido, Sakuma y Fudo-

-O.Q pobre conejito-lloraron María y Haruna-

-UN ESPANTRAJO!-grito Mike

-NO ME QUEDAN BALAS!-grito Sayuri. Honoka intento darle con un cuchillo pero el espantrajo se movio y no le dio-

-TOMA ESTO!-Claudia le tira un cuchillo- olvide que no tengo buena punteria- el cuchillo le da a la banda de Endo del futuro-

-O.Q mi banda TT^TT me la acababa de comprar

-BANZAIIIII!-aparece Alba por detras y le clava un cuchillo-

-¿Alba? ¿como entraste?-pregunto María

-la puerta estaba abierta y queria hacer una gran entrada así que espere hasta que hubiera un monstruo dificil de derrotar XD

-pues sigamos tenemos que llegar a la parte de arriba-dijo Mike

-¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?

-ES LA PASMA!-grito María corriendo-

-RAYO PARALIZADOR- grito Crash Bandicoot no pasa nada- ¡¿QUIEN ESTUVO TOCANDO MI RAYO PARALIZADOR?-mira a Endo

-yo no fui-dijo Endo-

-ENTONCES QUIEN FUE? Ò.Ó

-lo siento -dice Tenma- lo hize sin querer queriendo

-TENEMOS COSAS Más IMPORTANTES AHORA!-grita Mike corriendo- ¿como nos libramos del poli?

-pues, nose ¿que tenemos? -pregunta María- no creo que sea bueno matar a un poli ¿cuantos años te darian en la carcel?

-son 10 años de carcel-le dijo Haruna

-no es buen momento para pensar en la carcel ahora!

-¿y que hacemos?-pregunto Rika alterada- la poli me sigue desde que fui con Touko a Francia

-¿fuiste a Francia?

-si, ¿no te lo dije? Casi me meten en la carcel por robo de boinas

-SILENCIO! tengo un plan- dijo Mike sacando su movil-

-tampoco es buen momento para despedirte de tus familiares ¿no crees?

-espera y veras -marca un número- CHUCK!

llega Chuck Norris y le da un golpe al poli mandandolo a volar hasta América

-DALE ALUDOS A ICHINOSE DE MI PARTE!- le grita Rika

**En America:**

-Eh? Quien eres?-pregunta Ichinose

-T-tu n-novia te man-manda sa-saludos

-¿Rika? Tengo tiempo sin verla ¿donde esta?

-En L-level 5

-¿Y QUE HACE ALLI?- se va corriendo con Dylan y Mark-

**En Japon:**

-gracias Chuck

-¡DE NADA!-se va- oh espera tenia que hacer algo -le da un golpe a Endo-y ahora si se va-

-¡¿PERO PORQUE YO?

-porque te equivocaste al casarte- respondio Claudia

-pero si se me olvido con quien me he casado!

-claro, es normal, a bloqueado su mente para borrar ese momento tan traumatico en su vida-dijo María-

-¿quieres volver a saberlo? ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?-pregunto Cristy-chan

-SIIIIIIIIII!

-pues no te lo vamos a decir- dijeron María, Cristy y Claudia-

-dejen al pobre tranquilo. Si quiere saber su error ¿porque no decirselo?- dijo Mike- ten toma esta es la foto que debemos destruir-le mustra la foto más odiada por los miembros del EndAki-

-NOOOOO MIS OJOS! AAAAAAH! .Ser. NOOOOOOO! ME MUEROOOO!

-y esta es la razon por la que el pobre de Masato no tiene abuela y Kannon no tiene la abuela que quiere...-dijo Shouko

-Además Fubuky, tengo malas noticias para ti-dijo Mike

-ya me dio miedo-dijo Fubuky

-Al parecer en Inazuma eleven 3 el videojuego Fuburra es un personaje secreto junto a las demás gerentes y tiene tus habilidades, tambien, quizas... te cases con ella en Inazuma eleven Go-dijo Mike comunicandole la mala noticia

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-es que habeses cuando crees que Level 5 a pisado fondo... ¡BAJA MAS!-se queja Silvia-chan

-con permiso, me voy a cortar las venas...-dijo Fubuky- o quizas me ahorque con la bufanda de Atsuya...

-pobre Fubuky...-dijo María- debe de estar destrozado

-MIRA! YA LLEGAMOS A LA QUE ESPERO SEA LA ÚLTIMA PUERTA!

-BIEN!

empiezan a abrir la puerta y aparecen unas personas

-Hola

-QUERIDO!

-¡¿ICHINOSE?

* * *

><p>María: O.O que hace Ichinose alli?<p>

Mike: QUE NI SE LE OCURRA CAER AL LADO OSCURO!

María: ¿caer al lado oscuro? -se empieza a imaginar a Ichinose cayendose en una habitacion sin luz- ¿porque tendria que caer al lado oscuro?

Mike: no se, pero ¿QUE HACE ICHINOSE ALLI? Y como llego antes que nosotros a la parte de arriba?

María: don't worry ya lo descubriremos

Mike: la pregunta me perseguira durante toda mi vida -.-


	4. ¿el fin de la guerra? ALELUYA!

-¡¿ICHINOSE?

-¡QUERIDO! ¿que haces aqui?

-Rika, porfavor no hagas esto es muy peligroso! No se que haría si te perdiera

-pero Darling, tengo que hacer esto para que estemos juntos!

-Rika...

-QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!

-que bonito -dice Shouko saliendole un lagrimita-

-EVITARE QUE TE CASES CON AKI!

-¿eh? Pero, ¿porque tendria que casarme con Aki? Por lo que se Aki tambien podria haberse casado con Domon, Mark o Dylan- explico Ichinose

-AAAAH! Gracias Ichinose, has creado una imagen horrible en mi mente, muchas gracias- dijo María imaginandose a Domon y Aki casandose-

-Nos has creado un trauma!- le grito Cristy-chan

-Pobre Ichinose-baka - le dijo Mike poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ichinose- la ultima vez que alguien dijo eso le tiraron por la ventana de un 10 piso, lo se, yo fui esa persona...

-pero, por ser muy guapo no te haremos nada ^^ -dijo Shouko-

-OOOOOh -dijeron todas las que quieren torturar a Ichinose-baka-

-Uff- se tranquilizo Ichinose-

-Espera, y porque a mi si me tiraron?

-PORQUE ERES MI HERMANO! -dijo María- y como buena hermana yo sigo al pie de la letra nuestra relacion amor/odio

- -.-

-¿como llegaste tan rapido? ERES MAS VELOZ QUE SONIC!-pregunto Claudia

**En una tienda de Video-juegos**

-OYE! TE HE OIDO!-dijo Sonic

**Otra vez con los importantes del asunto**

-Guay, somos importantes-dijo María leyendo un cartel que aparecio

-Pues vine por el ascensor- dijo Ichinose señalando un ascensor-

-¡¿HABIA ASCENSOR?- gritaron todos-

-Claro, eso esplica todo, ¿pero porque tienes un cable pegado a la espalda?-dijo Mike señalando la espalda de Ichinose-

-NO ES ICHINOSE! O.O

-Ah gracias Mike, se me habia olvidado que tenia el cable de rapel puesto... -se lo quita- es que no sabia que habia ascensor así que me traje esto

-bueno, eh decidido que no voya torturar más a Endo, CREO QUE HA SUFRIDO LO SUFICIENTE XD-dijo María

-¿PORQUE? -grito Endo pegandose contra una pared- ¿que paso? Ya me divorcie en la serie? :D

-No, es que ahora moriras intoxicado Jajajajajajaja -dijo María

-No entiendo...

-Aunque creo que Tenma tambien morira si sigue llendo a comer a la casa de Endo XD- le dijo Mike a María

-NO ME ENTERO DE NADA!

-yo si lo se, y es más que nada la razon por la que estoy aqui- dijo el Endo del futuro mientras veia a María y Mike tirados en el piso dando vueltas y riendose de él en su cara-

-Vamos a seguir que tenemos una historia que cambiar! -dijo Mike parandose

-Eh! Que yo no quiero cambiarla! Solo quiero cambiar una pequeña parte! Pero conociendoles seguro que quitaran muchas cosas importantes para mi! -dijo el Endo del futuro

-Creo que por aqui esta el despaño del dueño de Level 5- le ignoro María tranquilizandose de su ataque de risa-

Los chicos siguieron caminando y llegaron a una habitacion en la que encontraron a un hombre de edad media llamado Akihiro lo atacaron y amoradazaro y amenazaron con decirles donde estaban los capitulos de Inazuma eleven Go

-Akihiro, se lo digo encerio, ¿donde estan los capitulos?-le amenazo por decimo-cuarta vez Mike con una bazuca enorme-

-NO DIRE NADA!

-¿no nos va a decir nada?-dijo Maria- FUBUKY! KAZEMARU! PRESIONENLE!- se acercan a él Fubuky y Kazemaru y se pegan a él-

-ESTA BIEN! ESTA BIEN! ESTAN DEBAJO DE MI CAMA!

-...-

-¡¿y es ese un buen lugar donde esconder esa gran serie?- replico Claire- CON LA CANTIDAD DE PERSONAS QUE LA QUIERE COMPRAR! USTED VA Y LA ESCONDE DEBAJO DE LA CAMA?

-es que no sabia donde meterla...

**En la casa de Akihiro **

Nuestros personajes se adentraron a la casa con decididos y arrastrando a Endo

-Como que con arrastrando? Pero quien escribe este guion?- se quejo Endo

-Soy yo, Asi que tu callate cabeza de pikachu- le dijo María propinandole un puñetazo

-esto esta muy facil-dijo Mike entrando a la habitacion de Akihiro- crei que habrian más trampas o algo por el estilo...

-yo no me confiaria tanto-le dijo Claudia quitandole a Goenji la laca del pelo-

-EH!- se quejo Goenji

-no sabia que usabas esas cosas Goenji- le dijo Kido- Jajajajaja

-tu no hables que llevas trenzas por todo el pelo- le dijo Crash Fanficoot-

-Claudia rocio con la laca toda la habitacion y aparecieron unos rayos rojos-

-Muy bien ¿y ahora como llegaremos a la cama?- pregunto Dana

-Yo tengo una idea Muajajaja- dijo Crash Fanficoot tirando a Endo dentro de la habitacion- ESTO ES POR LO DE MI RAYO PARALIZADOR!

-Y NO VUELVAS SIN EL GUION! -le grito Alba (Inazuma-Al)-

Endo paso por muchas trampas ya que al tocar los rayos infrarojos se activaron todas a trampas y tuvo que huir de una roca gigante, de una momia, de un grupo de fangirls, de su madre pidiendole que limpiara su habitacion y un balon de futbol con un cuchillo.

-Ya lo tengo, ¡NO ME HAGAN VOLVER ALLI!

-tranquilo Endo, creo que ya no te torturaremos más- le dijo Shouko Marigold tranquilizandole un poco- Solo lo debidamente necesario

-¿QUE? ¡¿PORQUE?- grito Endo

-Porque somos humanos, necesitamos torturarte es como un hobbie- le dijo Claudia

- :-(

-María estaba escribiendo sin parar muchos ajustes del guion de la serie pero después paro de escribir y dijo- esto tiene demaciados errores! No terminare nunca!

-¿porque lo dices?-pregunto Mike

-Creo que voy a tener que hacer otra cosa con el guion... ME LO LLEVARÉ A CASA!

-Vamonos a casa, mis sensores de hermano mayor me estan alertando de que Andreína tiene problemas-dijo Mike

-.- la otra vez me hiciste salir del cine por tu sensor...-le dijo María

**En el coche**

-BIEN! YA PODRE SALIR EN LA SERIE!-dijo Midorikawa

-no exactamente, solo robamos el de Inazuma eleven Go, pero podras aparecer en la serie por lo menos...- le explico Mike mientras manejaba el Porshe que se robó _(N/A: María: yo hubiera puesto Ferrary/ Mike: es mi sueño! No lo interrumpas!)_

-Creo, que mejor no me quejo, que después me sacan a mi- dijo Endo- pero no me quiten el futbol ¿si?

-Ya veremos- dijo Maria- quizas en vez del futbol lo cambie por balet -dijo solo para ver la cara de espanto de Endo-

-Ichirika, ya podran volver a estar juntos- dijo Shouko Marigold cantando alegremente

-Endaki al poder!-dijo Cristy-chan

-SALGAN DEL COCHE CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!-dijo un policia desde fuera

-Mierda!-gritaron todos en el coche (a saber como cabian todos en un Porshe)

Salieron todos el policia les metio en la carcel por robar un coche _(N/A: María: gracias Mike -con ironia- /Mike: eh! Que no tengo toda la culpa!/ María: te dije que no robaras un coche que llamara tanto la atencion!)_ pero no se enteraron que tenian el manuscrito de Inazuma eleven y les sacaron más taarde debido a que Andreína llego y le dijo a la policia que eran menores de edad _(N/A: María: Bendita sea la mala seguridad! / Mike: gracias a la menoria de edad!)_

-No se que hubieramos hecho sin ti!- dijeron María y Mike llorando y abrazando a Andreína

-ya, ya, ustedes me tendrn que pagar los 10.000 euros que me gaste en sacarles...

-te los pagaremos!

-eso espero- dijo Andreína- _"la verdad es que no pague nada"_

-¿porque no sacaste a Endo?- dijo Alba

-pues es un forma de evitar que se case con Natsumi, dije que era un viejo amargado de 95 años con apariencia de niño de 14 años debido a un hechizo budista de un sanador cubano que le dijeron por internet... extrañamente me creyó- dijo Andreína relatando lo que hizo

-ya por lo menos podremos arreglar lo sucedido- dijo María tratando como un bebé los manuscritos de el guión de Inazuma eleven

* * *

><p>María : si creen que esto es el fin se equivocan he decidido hacer un epilogo de 10 años despues de la guerra, eso si, si quieren puedo hacer un fic de epilogo pero en tal caso envienme unos Oc´s con lo que quieren que sean en el futuro<p>

Mike: por ejemplo:

**_Nombre: blablabla_**

**_Apellido: blablabla_**

**_significado del nombre (en caso de que el nombre sea japones): blablabla_**

**_Caracteristicas: blablabla_**

**_Personalidad: blablabla_**

**_Edad: blablabla_**

**_Cosa a la que se dedica: blabla_**

_**Y el novio/a que le gustaria tener** (opcional):** blablabla**_

María: Sayonara! Matta Ne!

Mike: esperamos sus reviews!


	5. Prologo

**En un lugar oscuro**

-Tengo una idea MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-No me gustan tus ideas ¬¬

-Voy a arreglar sus errores desde 0 y así podre crear todas las parejas que me da la gana!

-¿Y yo podre nacer?

-SI!

-ENTONCES ME GUSTA LA IDEA! cuenta conmigo!

-¿y como lo llamaras?

-¡Arreglando Inazuma Eleven GO!

-Te mataste con el nombre ¿verdad?

-Oye!

-¿De que hablan? -dice Endo encendiendo la luz

-EH TÚ QUE ESTAMOS EN REUNION! -dicen Mike, María, Toby el extraterrestre, Luffy, Doraimon, Kannon, Masato, etc.-

-Oh lo lamento -dice Endo apagando la luz- ¿de que estaran hablando?

-aparecen una letras de fuego bien grandes- **¡ARREGLANDO INAZUMA ELEVEN GO!** NO SE LO PIERDAN!


End file.
